world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121213 TeamMasochist
(1) CC GM: All right. The group of you have been on this small airship run by the Octopirates for about a week now. (1) CC GM: You have found your secret corners where you can get up to your business, sight unseen (15) Doir (enter): 23:08 (1) CC GM: However, you all notice the Airship begin to slow, and you hear three loud horn blasts from the deck. (15) Doir: Disconnecting from server... (15) Doir (exit): 23:09 (1) CC GM: Wht do you do? (7) Maenam: Maenam looks up from the massive gossip rag she had been writing messily in one of her many empty sketchbooks and looks around worridly at the various octopi in horrible, horrible sweatervests and jackets that she has made for them. "Liiiiike you guys felt that right?" (3) Vejant: Vejant looks up, a conversation with his server player interrupted by the horns. Giving a quick sigh, he turns from his computer and heads towards the deck. His secret corner wasn't exactly far from it, anyway. He glances around, hoping for an explanation. "What's the hell's WIth all the suddeN NoIse?" (10) Balish: "Oh glub take me NOW, where is Vejant and what did he DO?" Balish groans, leaving the nice, quiet storeroom, mumbling something about never getting a break and can't leave for a day without problems popping up. (14) Glissa: Glissa opens her eyes as she lays on the hard, splintery wooden floor. "Ooow-uhhhh my head!" She figures she better go find the others and figure out what happened. How long have I been aslepp? she wonders to herself (14) Glissa: (roll to get up?) (1) CC GM: (no you're fine.) Glissa are you heading up to the deck with the others then? (14) Glissa: (yes) (14) Glissa: (where am i?) (1) CC GM: (below decks) (1) CC GM: As you all come on deck, you see the Octopirates clambering over the decks, adjusting the rudders and the ropes on the baloon that floats overhead. You're approaching a large mountain, the top cloaked in cloudcover. (14) Glissa: GLissa: Quit being a lazy poop and head upstairs (1) CC GM: As Glissa comes up on deck, from within the clouds you hear three short horn blasts, and the artifical clouds part, revealing a large Mountain Caldera, and the only place on the planet that still has plant life. (14) Glissa: "Oh..oh my spikes and crampons..." she mumbles bewildered. "W- where are we?" she asks noone in particular (1) CC GM: The ship approaches the Caldera, and you see a small tower preparing for the Airships attachment. Everyone roll a notice. (3) Vejant: Vejant steps over towards the railing and leans over to get a good look. "Whoah, shIt, I thought thIs place Was pretty barreN. That MouNtaIN looks pretty sWeet. Bet It's full of caves aNd shIt to explore!" (7) Maenam: 4df => -1,-1,1,0 = (-1) (10) Balish: 4df+4 => -1,1,0,-1,4 = (3) (3) Vejant: 4df+2 => -1,1,0,-1,2 = (1) (7) Maenam: Maenam is too invested in the crude shipping chart she is cobbling together out of various octopi crewmates to see anything (1) CC GM: Maenam, You notice Balish has some p obv hickies on his neck. he's been totes busy apparently. Better put that in your gossip rag. (1) CC GM: lol that works too (1) CC GM: Vejant and Balish, you notice Vejants hive down inside the Caldera on the edge of the lake. (14) Glissa: 4df+2 => 1,0,-1,1,2 = (3) (1) CC GM: You see it too glissa (3) Vejant: Upon noticing this, Vejant jumps up and down like an excited wiggler. "Oh MaN, I've beeN WoNderIN Where that thINg got off to! I caN fINally get all My shIt back!" (10) Balish: Balish sighs. "RIGHT beside the LAKE. Maybe chains and a box are NECESSARY..." He glances over at Vejant. "Is THAT you're HIVE? It LOOKS a mess." (16) Kate (enter): 23:27 (3) Vejant: "Hey, It May Not be IN perfect shape, but It's got a systeM! I kNoW exactly Where everythIN Is!" (3) Vejant: "...I thINk." (7) Maenam: Maenam errantly draws a giant heart symbol between a crude characature of Cap'n Calamari and another squid, oblivious to the others' shouting (14) Glissa: "This..this place is breathtaking.." Your hands begin to feel the call of ledges and steppes.. "Where are we, exactly?" she asks a few trolls in particular (1) CC GM: The ship docks on the tower, and a number of octopirates begin lashing the ship onto the makeshift bridge. CAPTAIN CALAMARI tells you that you are WELCOME TO EXPLORE until nightfall, but then they are going to have a WAR BRIEFING and would be honored if the HERO OF LIFE and his COMPANIONS would attend. (7) Maenam: Maenam looks over at Glissa with a goofy grin "You're on the upper deck, Glissy! duuuhhh" (3) Vejant: "Yeah, totally, I caN be there. SouNds lIke fuN!" He then turns to Glissa for a moment, scratching at the back of his head. "ANd I guess We're... at My house. DuNNo hoW It got here, but there It Is!" (3) Vejant: (Oh, shit, I meant Hive! Pretend he said "hive"!) (10) Balish: Balish glances at the captain, nodding slightly and stalking off the boat, scratching at his wrist and glancing at the lake as he walks off the boat. "NO need to STICK around the airship, anyways..." (14) Glissa: "OK but, weren't the octo..dudes trying to kill us all and..you know.. hostile?" (7) Maenam: "Oh noooooo, those were some OTHER octodudes, these guys are TOOOOOOOTES legit"] (7) Maenam: "Like maybe even too legit." (7) Maenam: "uhhh... too legit to quit even?" (3) Vejant: "The other oNes Were, yeah. But these guys are, lIke, treatIN Me as thIs bIg hero dude. Not that I caN blaMe 'eM, but Whatever. BesIdes, they brought Me My hIve!" Now lost in his excitement again, Vejant bounds across the bridge, headed towards his hive. (14) Glissa: "EEEEeeeh" Glissa squeals in excitement as she runs, following Vejant off the ship. (1) CC GM: You proceed down into the Caldera. It is dominated by a large lake, but mosses and grass grow up the sides, eventualy giving way ot flowers and trees. The air here feels clean and cool, unlike the dusty heat of the rest of the planet. A few of the Octopirates immediately slip under the water, and their over-air helmets bob to the surface moments later. (7) Maenam: Maenam follows pretty closely to Balish, taking the time to investigate every bit of green vegitation she crosses "Woaaahhhh... you guys got like... green stuff all OVER this place!" (10) Balish: "CAREFUL!" Balish yells as the two push past. "And STAY out of the LAKE." He grunts watching the two troll bound ahead, grumbling something about why he even tries. (3) Vejant: Vejant raises a hand to give Balish a noncommital response. He doesn't really need to worry, though, because open air is way cooler than water. Everyone knows that! "WouldN't thINk of It, Bal!" He finally stops once he eventually reaches the edge of his hive, looking up at the various openings. For a few moments, he wonders if Albatrossdad is around. (14) Glissa: "So um.. what do you guys want to do today?" Well, I certainly know what I want to do... she thinks to herself (7) Maenam: Maenam pokes around at a bunch of the green stuff on the ground around her. "Uhhh... hey Vejjy... is this that stuff you guys call uhh... grass?" (1) CC GM: Vejant, almost as if on cue, AlbatrossDad comes soaring out of the sky, and lands on an outcropping of the hive. (10) Balish: Balish glances at AlbatrossDad and gives a short laugh. Erndad would eat that thing in moments. "Yeah, Maenam, that's GRASS. Those are FLOWERS, although more AKIN to weeds if you ask me." He says nodding toward the higher standing plants. (3) Vejant: Vejant gets distracted for a moment by the two trolls behind him, and he turns to face them. "Uuh... yeah, I'M pretty sure that's grass. I guess It MIght be dIffereNt here IN the gaMe, though. ANd I, persoNally, plaN oN clIMbIN INto My hIve aNd checkIN up oN My stuff." He looks up again, noticing AlbatrossDad. "ANd My lusus!" Without another word, he reaches up and begins climbing, aiming to get up to his lusus. (3) Vejant: (Will just one Athlethic roll cut it for this? Or will I need more?) (1) CC GM: yes, athletics (7) Maenam: Maenam looks down at the plants in fascination, the only sort of thing like this underwater being kelp and seaweed. "Sooooo cooooool." (3) Vejant: 4df+4 => 0,0,-1,-1,4 = (2) (1) CC GM: Vejant begins to climb his hive, making decent time up the side of his hive. (3) Vejant: Once Vejant reaches the same opening his lusus is perched on, he clambers inside, only to turn around and sit down on the edge, his feet dangling above the ground below. With a smile, he turns to AlbatrossDad. "Hey, I've MIssed you! BeeN searchIN sINce We got seNt to thIs crazy place! KINda hard WIthout WINgs, though. You beeN here the Whole tIMe?" (14) Glissa: ((so i read last weeks log. can we assume we got our stuff back?)) (3) Vejant: (Yeah, we did.) (14) Glissa: ((kk ty it wasnt clear)) (1) CC GM: Vejant, AlbatrossDad caws loudly, then flies out over the lake. A few moments later, a huge jet of water bursts out of the center, carrying him up into the atmosphere. He flies back down, in long, lazy spirals. (14) Glissa: "Magnificent.." (7) Maenam: Maenam is pretty much awestruck as well "Toooooootes awesome!" (1) CC GM: So (1) CC GM: Vejant is exploring his hive, what are the rest of you doing? (1) CC GM: You can use this time to ALCHEMIZE ALL THAT SHIT YOU HAVE (1) CC GM: or you can go do other things. (7) Maenam: Maenam is currently exploring the shit out of the Land of Flora and Fauna (1) CC GM: hahah ok Maenam (1) CC GM: Balish, Glissa? (10) Balish: Balish glances around the mountain nodding to himself. "They said SOMETHING abouta war council... I SHOULD get aquainted to the AREA." Wander tiiime. (3) Vejant: (Do the members of Team Maso know about alchemy yet? I'm not sure Vejant knows, at the very least. Or, he hasn't been told IC.) (14) Glissa: (^^^) (1) CC GM: ((yes)) (3) Vejant: (Should we just assume I've got a Punch Designix, then? Or would I need to have him do that before we could begin?) (14) Glissa: Glissa: Alchemize all the things! (3) Vejant: (Have Ryspor deploy one, I mean.) (1) CC GM: ((you have the basics for combinations, yes.)) (3) Vejant: (Alrighty then! Thanks!) (1) CC GM: Balish, are you going with Maenam or seperate. (10) Balish: Seperate. He's looking for advantages not to prace around in the grasses with hopbeasts. (1) CC GM: ok (1) CC GM: Balish, you examine the rocky outcroppings for fortifiable defenses, while Maenam wanders the other direction, examining the plants and flowers. Both of you roll me Notice (7) Maenam: 4df => 1,1,-1,0 = (1) (10) Balish: 4df+4 => 0,-1,-1,-1,4 = (1) (1) CC GM: Maenam, you find A copse of large, yellow blossoms. A weird buzzing comes from inside it. (1) CC GM: Balish, you find a ridge on the Caldera that you need to climb over. Roll athletics. (10) Balish: 4df+3 => -1,1,0,0,3 = (3) (7) Maenam: Maenam: investigate these buzzing things because you don't have any common sense. (1) CC GM: Balish, you manage to climb over the ridge without issue. (1) CC GM: Maenam, you wander into the flowers and a large imp, with hummingbird wings and a long probiscus, rises out of them and begins to attack! 4df+2 => 1,1,-1,0,2 = (3) Roll athletics to Dodge! (7) Maenam: 4df+2 => 1,1,1,-1,2 = (4) (1) CC GM: Maenam, you manage to avoid it's sharp jab with its beak! What will you do! (7) Maenam: Maenam readies a handbag from her strife specibus. "Like, your NOT my type dude!" (1) CC GM: Roll your attack! (7) Maenam: 4df+2 => 0,1,1,0,2 = (4) (1) CC GM: The hummingbird attempts to dodge! 4df+2 => 0,0,1,1,2 = (4) (1) CC GM: Tie goes to the attacker! You manage to smack the hummingbird with the handbag! it comes in for another strike! 4df+2 => 0,-1,-1,-1,2 = (-1) (7) Maenam: (roll another atheletics I assume? (1) CC GM: (he missed. roll your attack if you want, or take a different ation! (7) Maenam: Maenam swings her handbag again, because these impy dudes give her major creeps 4df+2 => -1,1,1,-1,2 = (2) (1) CC GM: 4df+2 => 0,0,-1,-1,2 = (0) He attempts to dodge! (1) CC GM: He fails! Maenam, you deal 2 physical stress to him, and he collapses to the ground! (1) CC GM: A little bit of grist pops out! (1) CC GM: Balish, You come upon a gorge that seems to run down into the lake. Roll athletics to cross it. (7) Maenam: Maenam blinks as she looks at the spot where the imp stood. She would be horrified by the implications of murderbagging something until it explodes, but OH MAN THATS SHINEY! (10) Balish: Just a little gorge? 4df+3 => -1,0,-1,-1,3 = (0) (1) CC GM: It is Shiny Maenam! And it's yours. The Grist is added to your Grist Cache (1) CC GM: Balish! You fail to jump across, falling inside! Roll athletics to avoid taking too much damage before you hit the water. (7) Maenam: Maenam does a celebratory dance and twirls her handbag around in the air on her finger. (10) Balish: spoke too soon 4df+3 => -1,1,-1,0,3 = (2) (1) CC GM: You manage to not bounce off the rocks on either side of the gorge, and land in the water. There's no fooling you. This water is actually GENETIC MATERIAL (1) CC GM: AND IT IS LOADED WITH AETHER (10) Balish: ... (10) Balish: CANNOT DECIDE BLUH OR GOOD. (10) Balish: Collect some Aether in that handy bowl. He's been running low anyways. (1) CC GM: Vejant, all of your shit is in order. And Glissa, you've alchemized your things. What do? (14) Glissa: Glissa: Play with your Compustalker and Scotland Yard Sketchers! (1) CC GM: Balish, this water has DISSOLVED AETHER in it. this Aether must be REFINED. (10) Balish: soclose... (3) Vejant: Vejant gives a sigh of relief, finding all of his stuff where he left it. He places his computer back on its desk, completing the set, then goes back to one of the many openings. Once there, he climbs his way up to the highest cave in order to get a better look around the area. (This also happens to be where the Alchimeter is, so if Glissa's still there after her alchemy spree, then things can happen or something.) (Would I need to roll for that climb, too? Or just assume he'll be fine moving around his own hive?) (1) CC GM: (yes you're fine.) (1) CC GM: Balish, you're still floating in the water, and quickly being pulled towards the center. (10) Balish: Oh man get out of there disgusted. (1) CC GM: You crawl back up onto the shore near vejant's house, soaking wet and covered in this... liquid. (10) Balish: "Don't go in the LAKE she says... NOTHING mentioned about..." Balish shakes, clearly horrified. He needs, like, thirty showers stat. (1) CC GM: Gilssa, what are you doing RN? (14) Glissa: Glissa walks a few yards away from the group over to a shady grove of mushrooms and flowers right next to the lake, still in view. Compustalker and SYSketchers. (14) Glissa: Glissa: Open Computer (1) CC GM: ok, (1) CC GM: Glissa what are you looking at? (14) Glissa: A window menu panel pops up. "WatsonTrackMate 5000" is the title of the window. Onthe left there is a grey panel with an animation of paw prints. On the right is a spreadsheet with numbers and coordinates. Another window pops up, but smaller: it's still configuring files. (14) Glissa: Glissa: Try on your new shoes! (14) Glissa: (or not, woops) (1) CC GM: Everyone roll notice (3) Vejant: 4df+2 => -1,1,1,0,2 = (3) (7) Maenam: 4df => -1,0,1,0 = (0) (14) Glissa: (14) Glissa: [4df+2 => -1,1,0,1,2 = (3) (10) Balish: 4df+4 => 0,1,1,-1,4 = (5) (1) CC GM: Maenam, you are way too distracted by your new shiny (1) CC GM: but the other three see that the sun is beginning to set, and a chill wind is blowing down the side of the caldera. Especially cold for you, Balish, as you're soaking wet. (10) Balish: "NIGHTFALL..." Balish equips the Maenam original, taking comfort in the warm but uncomfortable fabric. "TIME for a war meeting." (7) Maenam: Maenam's victory dance has lasted for about an hour or so now. (3) Vejant: Vejant recalls something about a meeting, but quickly realizes that he never asked where it'd be taking place. With no better idea in mind, he scrambles down the side of his hive in order to ask somebody who probably paid more attention. (14) Glissa: Glissa's WatsonTrackMate5000 has loaded completely but the sounds of nocturnal creatures filles the chill, dark air around her. (14) Glissa: Glissa: Tell the others to head back to the ship. (14) Glissa: "Guys, come on, we're gonna be late for the honorable war briefing!" (10) Balish: Balish glares at Glissa. "You DON'T say..." He's still shaking a bit, despite the oversized pink hoodie. "GRAB the others, I NEED to get INSIDE." He turns, storming off toward the airship. (3) Vejant: Vejant nods, then runs off towards the ship, absolutely sure that he would've figured it out anyway. Yeah. Definitely. When he sees Balish, though, he stops for a moment, stifling a laugh. "I thought you saId NOT to go INto the lake!" (7) Maenam: Maenam is still celebrating when she is shaken out of her boogie fever by Glissa's call "Dawww... alriiiiiigh" she says as she follows them, kind of disappointed that her three-hour-long victory dance was cut short. (1) CC GM: As you approach the ship, you see a nearby cave with light coming out of it. The ship appears dark (10) Balish: "Cave, GREAT, a dank, damp CAVE..." He grumbles to himself, stalking in. (7) Maenam: Maenam's disappoint disolves after she sees a real-life land cave. "oohhhhhh sooooo cooool!!!" (3) Vejant: More excited at the prospect of getting to go into another cave than the meeting itself now, Vejant forgets all about Balish being wet and runs inside, intent on exploring every corner. (1) CC GM: As you run inside you see a matronly Octopus with three Modified Over-Air Helmets. She taps them and points at the group of you. (3) Vejant: His excitement fades at this, though, knowing what the Over-Air Helmets are for. "AWW, MaN, We have to go uNderWater? So Not fuN..." (10) Balish: "Three?" Balish glances at Vejant, crossing his arms. "LOOKS like you need to STAY up here, LEADER." He keeps his tone even, but drumms on his forearm. (7) Maenam: Maenam tilts her head a bit "buuuuuuut Bally, I don't neeed one of these, silly!" she says, pointing to her gills. (10) Balish: Balish glances back, then sighs. "Okay, even STILL, I have it on GOOD authority that Vejant should stay UP HERE." (3) Vejant: Vejant blinks at Balish's statements, shaking his head. "Hey, they saId they WaNted the Hero of LIfe doWN there. That's totally Me, Bal. They Need theIr totally aWesoMe hero, MaN." (17) Glissa (enter): 01:11 (17) Glissa: (can someone repaste the last thing since maenam pointed to her gills) (1) CC GM: (10) Balish: Balish glances back, then sighs. "Okay, even STILL, I have it on GOOD authority that Vejant should stay UP HERE." (3) Vejant: Vejant blinks at Balish's statements, shaking his head. "Hey, they saId they WaNted the Hero of LIfe doWN there. That's totally Me, Bal. They Need theIr totally aWesoMe hero, MaN." (10) Balish: "STOP calling me Bal. I HAVE a NAME." He glances at the Octopi female. "ANY way we could keep him UP HERE?" (3) Vejant: Vejant crosses his arms, tipping his head a bit. "Yeah, I kNoW you do. It's BalIsh. I just call you Bal for short. EasIer to say, or soMethIN. I guess. Why're you so dead set oN keepIN Me up here?" (10) Balish: "Because I LIKE this world and PERFER it staying TOGETHER..." He taps his neck, attempting to be tactful. (1) CC GM: Roll Rapport as she waves her tentacles (9) Sami: Disconnecting from server... (9) Sami (exit): 01:15 (7) Maenam: 4df+2 => 1,1,-1,0,2 = (3) (3) Vejant: 4df => 1,0,0,0 = (1) (10) Balish: 4df => 1,-1,0,-1 = (-1) (17) Glissa: 4df+1 => -1,1,-1,-1,1 = (-1) (1) CC GM: Maenam, the octopus wants you to hurry up, as the meeting is underway. (7) Maenam: "el oh el no prob octoladydude! The meetings like TOTES on right now, get your suits on dudes!" (3) Vejant: Vejant rolls his eyes, simply going to walk past Balish and take one of the helmets. "I'M flattered that you thINk so hIghly of My streNgth, Bal, but I'M Not stroNg eNough to break apart a plaNet! Not yet, at least. EveN If I Was, I WouldN't go aNd do soMethIN lIke that! No WorrIes!" (10) Balish: Balish sighs. "ONE final warning, you go DOWN there, the planet will be LOST. Libby TOLD me this, so if you DON'T believe her, go." (3) Vejant: Vejant stops, helmet in one hand, and turns around. "What, you're puttIN all your faIth IN the zoMbIe lady agaIN? If I Was REALLY goNNa eNd up destroyIN the World just by goIN IN a cave, WouldN't she have told Me so I WouldN't go IN? She fuckIN put Me IN charge, but all you've doNe so far Is boss ME arouNd INstead. Why should I belIeve thIs part, huh?" (17) Glissa: "Guys, can we please not fight for once.." How do they end up doing this every time... Glissa turns to Vejant and says in a gentle and even tone: "I know you want to go, and maybe those octopeople want you to be there, but if what Balish says is true, then we're all dead.." She snaps her fingers "like that." "Please." She stares at him, waiting for a response. (10) Balish: Balish glances at Glissa, spinning the helmet, than placing it down. "Maenam, if you WOULD, take NOTES for me, I'm going to keep and EYE on the SKIES." (7) Maenam: Maenam blinks a bit "Uhhh... alright Bally, I guess so.." she says producing another sketchpad for notes "Ummmm, but like Bally? I know Libby knows a lot but, um... maybe like you could tell us this sort of stuff before and junk? I mean, it would be a lot easier wouldn't you think el oh el?" she says as she dives into the water without hesitation (3) Vejant: Vejant clenches his fists, then throws his helmet to the ground, stepping back. "RIght, fINe, fuck It. Fuck It all. ThIs gaMe's beeN stupId froM the start! All thIs shIt proMIsed at the eNd IsN't Worth puttIN up WIth all the assholes playIN aloNgsIde Me! What's the poINt of eveN playIN If all I do Is get told that I caN't do thIs, caN't do that?" (10) Balish: He glances toward Glissa. "TAKE notes, I fear Maenam may underestimate the necessity of this. Vejant, I'm going to SIT on the airship. Join me if you WISH." With that, he glides out of the cave, looking far too rediculous to be anything but funny in the brilliant pink. (17) Glissa: Glissa can spot a tantrum when she sees one, but she's just glad he actually listened to her. "Take notes on.. this?" Glissa nods her head at the fuming Vejant. (10) Balish: He glances back at the mouth. "No, the MEETING, or are YOU staying up?" He thinks for a moment. "A BETTER idea. Fine, I will GO, you STAY." He walks back in, pausing for a moment beside Glissa. "THANK you for that. If you WANT to, he NEEDS someone to talk to. We will RETURN as quickly as POSSIBLE, with a PLAN." (17) Glissa: "Oh, well if it's okay with you then, sure!" She's just glad someone know's what they're doing around here, even if he is a bit...bossy. (10) Balish: He gives a short nod, grabbing the helmetn and decending more carefully, stomach twisting as he enters the... liquid. (1) CC GM: Maenam! This water feels funny on your gills (1) CC GM: but not like a bad funny (1) CC GM: just different (14) Glissa (exit): 01:39 (1) CC GM: Balish, you follow after, a moment later the octopus woman follows. Vejant, Glsisa, waht do you do (3) Vejant: Vejant storms over to the entrance of the cave, sitting down and looking up, wondering if AlbatrossDad is still flying around. Watching him might calm him down a bit, after all. If not, then oh well. (1) CC GM: Vejant, roll notice (3) Vejant: 4df+2 => -1,1,1,1,2 = (4) (19) Glissa (enter): 01:43 (19) Glissa: "Vejant: roll a notice" (18) Doir (enter): 01:44 (19) Glissa: (is the last thing i saw before i DC'd) (1) CC GM: Vejant, you see AlbatrossDad fly over the lake, circling around a patch of soft light from beneath the water. (3) Vejant: (I rolled a 4. That's all you missed.) (19) Glissa: You want to talk to him and try to make him feel better, but you're not sure if he's mad at you for stopping him. Probably just best to gve him some space for now and let him cool down. (19) Glissa: Glissa: Pull out WatsonTracker5000 and see if you can get anything useful out of it now. (3) Vejant: Vejant reclines against the rocky wall behind him, watching AlbatrossDad circle for a while. If nothing else, it's helping him calm down a bit. Better than nothing. (19) Glissa: (Pull out Compustalker/Open WatsonTracker5000) (1) CC GM: Glissa, you find that the ground here is soaked with genetic material for a beast you don't know (16) Kate (exit): 01:51 (19) Glissa: "Hey Vejant..?" she calls soflty (3) Vejant: Vejant considers whether or not to answer for a few seconds, but eventually decides that he's got no real reason to be mad at Glissa. He sits up, but doesn't turn towards her. "What Is It?" (19) Glissa: "Uh.. Would you happen to know what kind of creatures occupy your land?" she asks warily (19) Glissa: "..other than the octopi..." she adds in a wavering and ominous tone (3) Vejant: Caught off guard by the seemingly random question, he finally turns around. "Other thaN the octo-dudes, No. Just theM, us, aNd AlbatrossDad, as far as I kNoW. Why?" (19) Glissa: "OH! Ha..hahah ha I was just curious! Sorry for bothering you~" You decide it's best not to cause unnecessary panic before you have more information. You resolve to investigating further in the morning. (1) CC GM: OVER TO BALISH AND MAENAM (1) CC GM: You descend into the liquid, and you find a group of octopi huddled in a small alcove, waving their tentacles and chirruping at each other. Good thing you speak Octopus, huh maenam? (1) CC GM: The octopirates are discussing that they don't have long until the Imperialists attack, and the lake is draining quickly. (7) Maenam: Maenam does her best to translate for the poor landdweller that isn't versed in the intricacies of flailing octopi language "Uhhhh, the lakey thing is getting low and the Emperor Eelists are gonna attack and junk!" she says to Balish (1) CC GM: Ok Guys, it's late (1) CC GM: and people are tired (1) CC GM: so I'm going to wrap up for tonight (1) CC GM: TEAM MASOCHIST! (1) CC GM: You have reached the Caldera! (1) CC GM: you all get a milestone (1) CC GM: congo-rats (7) Maenam: yaaaay (1) CC GM: Enjoy your +1 (1) CC GM: don't waste it LOL (7) Maenam: with that, I'm heading to bed (7) Maenam: g'night folks (19) Glissa: yeee nighty poo